Love at first shot
by Yuki-writes
Summary: Ratchet x OC This story is about a lombax, who lives on a desolate planet that lies within the rings of an old galaxy. One day she encounters a fallen ship that withholds two unexpected visitors that might just change her life forever.
Okay, I hate absolutely everything.

Oh, I'm serious. Most definitely. The multiverse assures that. I am to the point where every ounce of my being despises existence. Or more precisely, life in general. Hell, I can't even get a damn cup of fresh coffee in the morning and lay back and watch life tick away anymore. Oh, what a joy of being me.

Yeah, okay I'm getting ahead of myself now, I am probably just confusing you. Sorry, I've had the most unpleasant week I can imagine. Despicable. Now, instead of me complaining of how much I absolutely despise everything how about I start with how I came to feel this way. It was that fatal morning when I made possibly made the worst mistake. Out of all of my mistakes, surely this was the worst.

*THAT FATEFUL MORING THAT OCCURED A WEEK AGO.*

I was awoken when a peculiar whistling sound interrupted my wonderful slumber. So much for beauty sleep, am I right? Of course, in an instant I recalled that was the sound of a ship hurdling towards the rocky surface of this beloved, whatsoever deserted, planet, krypton. My ears twitched as I eagerly arose from my warm, snug bed and a yawn erupted from the depths of my chest. Running a hand through my ruffled hair I leaned over slightly and glanced at the digital time keeper that sat next to my bed.

I grimaced at the time that I read.  
"0700 hours. Oh, You got to be kidding me." I thought bitterly.

I groaned and forcefully stood up against my will. I felt krypton's gravity weigh against my body as I arched my back, and pushed my arms towards the ceiling, stretching the bunched up muscles. Satisfied with the pops erupting from bones I relaxed my body once more. I dragged my body over to the window that was to my right and pulled the thick tarp back to peer outside. Krypton's star was rising rapidly and its rays glimmered over the sandy planet, flourishing it in light. Slips of the rays glared through the entrance of where I was holding the tarp, illuminating the dark room slightly. I glanced around the dusty area, squinting to catch a glimpse of the falling ship. I looked about the blue/reddish sky and caught the falling ship in my peripheral vision. The ship was engulfed in flames and was accelerating towards the surface at a high velocity. The ship crash landed over hill that was a couple of miles away from home base, I felt the ground shake beneath me as the ship collided with the ground. I lifted my ear back and heard an explosion in the distance. I smiled in satisfaction, surely knowing that whoever was in the ship was dead. I sighed and sullenly trailed away from the bleak window, letting the tarp fall from my grasp and let it drape over as it was before, vanishing the rays that escaped caused the room to dim. I slugged over towards the cabinet by the front door and flicked a switch which lit the room entirely. I drifted my hands across the counter and reached over to turn on the coffee machine. The aroma of black, crushed, beans engulfed my senses and I felt the pressure built in my neck relax.

"What to do, what to do." I leaned against the counter and placed a finger over my chin as I pondered at the choices I was offered. I jumped from my thoughts when a ding erupted from behind me, letting me know that my coffee was ready to drink. I pulled out a cup from the cupboard and poured the warm, dark liquid into it. I raised the cup to my lips and took small sips, the lukewarm liquid cascaded down my throat as I swallowed. I sighed and felt my mind go blank.

"Man, what would I do without coffee." a moment of silence passed as I decided to answer my own question.

"Probably die." I nodded as I took another sip of the drink. Clearly, to one I was talking to myself. No, I am not insane. We all do it, don't deny the facts.

"mmm, yep I would die of a horrible, tragic death." I shook my head while I stared at the cup that withheld my hopes and dreams. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the cup on the counter. After playing a few more seconds of silent thinking I made a final decision.

"Welp, I might as well investigate and salvage any parts while I still have the chance. Hopefully I might not regret this."

I shook my head and turned my body fully and crouched to where I was level with the counters cabinets. Opening one of the cabinets door, I pulled out a pistol, proton blaster and my staff that consisted about every tool that was necessary, some clothing, and a belt. I quickly pulled my pants on that had a ridiculous amount of pockets, and placed the belt around my waist. My tail swayed back and forth as I stuck the gun around my belt and placed my staff on the small of my back. Walking towards the door, I slipped on my shoes, a dark cloak and my goggles. Taking one last glance around, I placed the googles onto my eyes and opened the front door and walked out towards the garage. The wind forcefully pushed against my body, and sand swirled around me in a dance. I reached for the garage door and slipped inside, letting the door swiftly close behind me. I walked deeper into the dark abyss and switched on the overhead lights. The lights dimly lit the room and I scurried towards my motor bike. Swiftly jumping onto the bike, I placed my helmet on and turned on the bikes engine. The sound of rumbling echoed throughout the depths of the garage and began to hover over the garage floor. The aroma of a fuel named gasero took control of the air surrounding me. I yawned rumbled out of my mouth and I pressed a button on the dash to open the garage. The garage door slowly opened, and a gust of wind immediately rushed into the garage. I sighed and revved the engine and began to slowly accelerate down out of the garage, speeding up to where the ship I had seen crashed.

It's 0800 Hours and I was still tried as hell.

By far, this morning was a little shifty. But it's not every day when a ship crash lands in your backyard, storing whatever it holds. So I have to say, it was a pleasant and unpleasant morning for me. Mostly by the fact that I wanted to fall off my bike and take a nap on the sandy surface of krypton because of how tired I felt. I gripped my bikes handles as I sped across the sandy plains of krypton, wind wishing past me and bits of sand crystal occasionally bumped off the front of my helmet. Krypton's star had fully risen and its rays shone upon me. I honestly couldn't wait to see what type of ship crash landed, though I had my doubts. From my point of perspective, it was a little too rickety and the wings seemed to be off course but a little tinkering could fix that up in a snap. But I could also be wrong. I was half asleep and my brain wasn't in the best of moods at the time. I get very cranky when I haven't had my morning coffee. But As well, who am I to complain? Psh. As long who was in the ship when it crashed is dead, I'm golden.

I accelerated the bikes thrusters as I came over the hill the ship had passed over. I slowed the bikes momentum when the smoking heap came into view and skidded it to a stop. I hopped off the bike and landed on the dusty ground. I walked over to the no longer burning ship and took notes of the parts that had fallen off the ship. I scanned around the edges and inspected the hardware, and the type of tools and metals that were used when it was constructed. The damage that was inflicted on the ship was pretty bad, but in the same case scenario it could of been worse. Just putting that out there.

"The outside seems to be a lost cause, let's see if hopefully its inners are still intact."

I climbed up onto one of the thruster of the ship and pulled the ships emergency hatch lever. The door swung open and I peered inside. The ships dash and console seemed to be still in good condition, considering the force that was inflicted during the crash. While examining, I caught a glimpse of two, shadowed, figures that lay motionless on the seats of the ship. The one on the right was covered by a scrap of metal that probably fell from the ceiling of the ship and the figure on the left was too small, preventing me to identify what, or who it is.

'Please be dead, please be dead, please be dead.' My mind repeated these three words like it was some magic chant. I felt disappointment boil in the depth of my stomach when one of the figures groaned and shifted. My tail flicked as I glared daggers at the incognito person below the scrap metal.

'OH FOR FUCKS SAKE.' I yelled hysterically in my mind as I shook an angry fist towards the unconscious figure. I sighed as I examined the ships passengers. I lifted my chin up to see the figure that lay on the left side of the ship. The pers-er I mean automaton seemed to be in an inanimate state, meaning either he blew a fuse or something was severely damaged, most likely the bots visual comprehension compartment that was located in the head. A burst of joy exploded inside me when I realized I could use this anonymous automaton's parts for my robotic companion, serca. My small sliver of joy was rudely interrupted when the figure in front of me groaned once more.

"Ugh, just be quiet already. I'll end your misery once I get your automaton back to my place to be disassembled." I rolled my eyes as I placed my hand on the edge of the scrap metal to lift it. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your death is quick. I'm liking the idea of throwing you off a cliff side by the deep abyss. Not too extreme or too soft, just-" The words in my voice box died when I lifted the metal entirely off the figure. My eyes widen and my iris's dilated when I took in the figures full appearance.

Oh

my

stars

Dear multiverse, please tell me that isn't what I think it is laying unconsciously in the right seat of the current destroyed ship. Sincerely, Yours truly.

My eye twitched and my ears flicked unconsciously. I stood there, flabbergasted, holding a burned piece of metal up with my hand, preventing it from falling onto the unconscious figure. I inhaled slowly as I made a list in my mind of what I was looking at.

The long, striped ears.

The muzzle and golden coat.

The tail that held a puff at its end.

Yes, the creature that lays unconscious before me is indeed, a freaking Lomax.

I exhaled as I dropped the scrap of metal from grasp, letting it fall back onto the comatose Lomax, which caused another groan to come from him. I closed my eyes and faceplamed. Letting my hand drag down my face, I was having a inside argument with my consciousness about whether the decision I was about to make was either going to be a fatal mistake or a beautiful blessing.

Ah yes, I really could go for another cup of coffee right about now.


End file.
